


Warm Love

by kaige68



Category: Avengers/Agents of SHIELD
Genre: Bumbleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Warm Love by Van Morrison_. This is a long run-on paragraph meant to be Bumble's thought process, or at least a take on his point of view.

It was sad when they went away. When Papa and Daddy went to the place they went and left Bumble at home. He would be sad, and sometimes mad, but he tried to remember not to chew things, not to pull fluff out of things that should be BumbleToys but weren’t. If he pulled out the fluff, or pottied in the house, or if he took the leftovers out of the trashbin, Daddy and Papa would be unhappy when they came home and happy fun times would take longer to get to. Bumble liked it best when happy fun times happened as soon as Papa and Daddy came home. Sometimes only Daddy would come home and be sad and mad and they would both have to wait a long long long long long long long time before Papa came home. Sometimes Bumble and Papa waited for Daddy. Sometimes Bumble got to go with Daddy and Papa when they left the house. Bumble loves riding in the car. Especially the cars that smell like strangers and not Bumble’s family. Because Daddy and Papa laugh a lot when the driver gets nervous about Bumble sticking into the wind. Those are the times that Bumble gets to go to the work and Only-one-eye laughs and throws balls and they scare the other people at the work. Bumbled likes it at the work when they get to go through the ‘stackle course. Daddy tries to throw things at him and Tasha tries to out run Bumble and it’s happy fun times. Sometimes the work is sad and mad though. Sometimes Papa _and_ Daddy are both away for a long long long long long long long time. Bumble doesn’t like the work then. It smells science-y. And Only-one-eye doesn’t have a lot of time to play. Strange people take him for walks, even if he just wants to curl up and be sad and mad. Sometimes Cap will play, Cap is nice, but he’s not as nice as Daddy and Papa. Tony talks to him, and then sometimes the air around Tony talks to Bumble and Tony. Bruce is nice but smells very science-y, Bumble doesn’t love science-y smells. Thor is very loud. Sometimes it scares Bumble, but he gets used to it after a bit. And then, eventually, after a lot of waiting Papa and Daddy come home and everything is happy fun times. Sometimes they don’t go home after. Sometimes they get in the car and they go to strange smelling places. Sometimes there is woods and animal smells outside, sometimes there is water and fish smells. These are great happy fun times because Daddy and Papa don’t go away at all and the three of them get to play and cuddle and be happy. Bumble doesn’t care where they are and what they do, he’s just happy fun with Papa and Daddy.


End file.
